Showdown at the Oak Corral
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 9th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot A strange helicopter passes by Pallet Town and is noticed by Noctowl. Inside the lab, Oak asks Tracey what rhymes with Tauros. Tracey replies Carbos, which he mixed with the food for the Pokémon. Tracey comes outside and the food is being pushed on a cart by Bayleef. Tracey watches the Pokémon eating the food and lets them know they will receive a protein treat after lunch. Close to the lab, Butch and Cassidy cover the helicopter with bushes. From afar, they look the lab and know well every trainer from Pallet Town keeps their Pokémon stored inside the lab, so they plan to get in and snatch them all. They know well the only people at the lab are Prof. Oak and Tracey, his assistant. Butch and Cassidy think this will be quite an easy plan. Tracey hears the doorbell and opens the door. A salesman gives Tracey a Magikarp, as a start to catch all Pokémon. The salesman claims the Magikarp can lay golden eggs, though Tracey doubts that. Oak arrives and hearing the proposal about buying the Pokémon, he dismisses the salesman, claiming Pokémon shouldn't be bought nor sold. The bell rings again, so Tracey goes to teach the salesman a lesson. However, he is startled to see Delia, who brought cookies and lets her in the house. Elsewhere, Bulbasaur is walking and pleased to see a Jumpluff and Skiploom behaving well to each other. It also notices a Nidoqueen and a Golem, who are actually Butch and Cassidy, in disguise. Bulbasaur watches them a bit and walks away. Totodile also notices them and uses Water Gun on them, then starts dancing. Butch is annoyed and kicks Totodile away, who uses Water Gun. Butch uses a device, redirecting the attack and hitting Totodile. Later, Butch and Cassidy wipe their wet faces and Oddish sees them without the disguises and warns Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur goes to the place with Oddish, but sees nothing. Butch and Cassidy continue and Cassidy steps on Cyndaquil, who ignites its flames, which are put out by Butch's fire extinguisher. Bulbasaur and Oddish come to Cyndaquil, who fainted and watch Nidoqueen and Golem walking away. Oak tells Delia her son made it to Petalburg City. Delia wishes she can see a Zigzagoon and suddenly, she hears Bulbasaur patting on the window. However, Oak is busy, so Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil and Oddish visit Noctowl, who flies off. Tracey feeds some Jumpluff with Bayleef and is visited by Bulbasaur. Tracey sees Bulbasaur is concerned and Bulbasaur drags Tracey, with its vines. Noctowl flies and notices Golem and Nidoqueen. Using Foresight, Noctowl is alerted these are Butch and Cassidy, who try to sneak into the building. They carve out a hole in the window and open it. Butch and Cassidy sneak in, seeing they are much better than Jessie and James, then sneak inside. Tracey notices Noctowl and follows it with the Pokémon. Butch and Cassidy see Prof. Oak and Delia are distracted (since they are discussing about today's dinner) and continue sneaking, reaching the Poké Ball storage room. Surprised there is no alarm, they decide to take the Poké Balls quietly. Tracey sees the window being opened from outside and goes to warn the professor. Oak is shocked, since nobody saw anyone entering. Delia, Tracey and Prof. Oak start searching and find all the Poké Balls have been stolen. Tracey believes the thieves were trained well to break into the building. Oak suspects Team Rocket Trio, but Tracey doubts that, since they'd usually mess up something. Soon, Tracey orders the Pokémon to tell others about this crime. Oak looks around and is surprised the thieves have not been found yet, since every Pokémon is searching about. Butch and Cassidy, dressed as Golem and Nidoqueen, push a cart designed as a Muk, laughing how everyone is searching for thieves in black clothes. A Nidoking appears and follows Cassidy, who is dressed as a Nidoqueen and hugs her. Cassidy asks Butch to use Rock Throw to chase off Nidoking. Nidoking continues to hug her and Cassidy tries to push Nidoking away, who throws Cassidy away. Butch comes to Cassidy, who thinks she should've been a Kangaskhan and pushes the cart. However, a Muk appears and goes onto the cart. Butch tries to push Muk off, but gets engulfed as well. Noctowl searches and finds a helicopter, hidden in the forest. Muk has engulfed Cassidy as well and Totodile appears again. Butch redirects Totodile's attack, who dodges and hits Butch, bashing him to a tree. Fortunately, Cassidy and the cart are freed and run off with Butch. Noctowl led Tracey to the helicopter, who knows it is belonging to the thieves. Totodile is pointing to a direction for Oak and Delia. Butch and Cassidy sprint towards the helicopter, but find Tracey and the Pokémon, who were awaiting for them. Delia, Prof. Oak and the lab's Pokémon surround Butch and Cassidy, who do not give up yet. Tracey remembers these people, but mispronounces Butch's name, who becomes angered. Regardless, Oak claims they can't steal Pokémon, for those Pokémon are belonging to trainers, who worked hard to have caught and made new friendships with them. Butch and Cassidy decide to settle this with a battle, sending Houndour and Hitmontop. Oak decides to use Bulbasaur, while Tracey sends Scyther and Delia her Mr. Mime. Houndour uses Ember, which is prevented by Mr. Mime's Light Screen, along with Hitmontop's Rolling Kick. Hitmontop gets hit by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and Scyther's Quick Attack. Houndour goes to bite Mr. Mime, who counters the attack with Double Slap. Hitmontop uses Rapid Spin, but is stopped by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and the attack is redirected to Butch and Cassidy. Scyther uses Cut on Hitmontop, while Cyndaquil ignites Butch and Cassidy by using Flamethrower, as well as their Pokémon. Using Solar Beam, Bulbasaur defeats Butch and Cassidy. Totodile arrives and uses Water Gun, blasting Butch and Cassidy off. Glad none of the Poké Balls have been stolen, Oak sees they don't need a security system, for the Pokémon have helped greatly in the defense. Later, Oak recites his poem, while everything else goes back the way it was. Trivia *Tracey reads the title card in the episode. *This is the first episode to have Andi Whaley voice Cassidy, due to Megan Hollingshead's departure after season six. Gallery Tracey prepares food for the Pokémon SP011 2.png Butch and Cassidy observe SP011 3.png The salesman tries to sell Magikarp SP011 4.png Tracey almost yelled at the wrong person SP011 5.png Bulbasaur notices two odd Pokémon SP011 6.png Golem (Butch) reflects back Totodile's attack SP011 7.png Oddish reports an attack SP011 8.png Tracey feeds the other Pokémon SP011 9.png Butch and Cassidy are to break in the lab SP011 10.png Tracey notices Noctowl SP011 11.png Butch and Cassidy found the Poké Ball storage room SP011 12.png Everyone is in shock that the Poké Balls have been stolen SP011 13.png Butch and Cassidy move out SP011 14.png A Nidoking starts hugging Nidoqueen (Cassidy) SP011 15.png Muk grabs Butch and Cassidy SP011 16.png Tracey found the helicopter SP011 17.png Butch is angered everyone says his name wrong SP011 18.png Houndour goes to bite Mr. Mime SP011 19.png Butch and Cassidy are defeated SP011 20.png Oak is certain they don't need a security system with the Pokémon around }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kazumi Satō Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Delia